Review Please
by MysticUber
Summary: Ah, fanfiction. The glorious retreat for all bored guests. Naruto has also been one to fill his free time with reading stories from his favorite writers. Now he's decided to write a story of his own. Read on to see how everyone reviews his strange tales.


Welcome all to the wonderful world of reviews.

Today our host are: Mysty and Shinobi'sGhost

**Cast: **

Sasuke: playing the flamer  
Gaara: playing the healthy reviewer  
Itachi: the very happy reviewer  
Neji: the satisfied reviewer  
Shika: the constructive criticism  
Shino: the angry mob maker.  
Naruto is our story writer

Special appearances by the Orochimaru, Kimimaru, and Jiraiya.

Fangirls will be banned from this sexiness known as reviewing. (just kidding, fangurls need love to)

**Disclaimer-**Just remember while you're all reading that this would be Naruto if the anime was under our control. Scary, huh?

**Chapter One-To Each His Own Story**

Naruto just got home from a very long day. He was made to clean the backyard of the Hokage. He is very tired and decided he needed to relax with a good old fashion fanfiction.

Thus, Naruto grabs his laptop and keys in fanfiction, only to realize that his fave writer updated!

"Yay, another Hinata-Loves-Naruto story!" He starts to read and then has an idea bubble pop up over his head.

"Hmmm...wouldn't it be great if I wrote one of these about beating Sasuke?...Yeah! I'll get an account, then write my story!"

So, onward he goes to the registering page and begins filling in the necessary data.

"Ok, let's see. First, I need an account name. Soon, everyone will read my stories and leave thousands of reviews to the best writer in Konoha, (and of course, don't forget the next hokage). Umm, let's see...I will try **Naruto**!"

Naruto clicks to submit his new title. Unfortunately, someone must have gotten his idea first.

"Ack, taken, how can this be?! Guess I'll need something else then."

A short silence arises as gears begin to turn in the blonde ninja's head "Ok, ok. Let's try **HokageNaruto**! Yeah, that's cool." The '**Submit**' key is clicked once more.

"What?! Taken too? What am I gonna call myself, then?!"

Just then, a brilliant idea floats into Naruto's brain.

"I think I will call Hinata and ask her what she thinks."

Naruto grabs the phone and calls Hinata.

After a few rings, she answers, but stays quiet, waiting to see if this was actually whom the caller Id had said it was.

Naruto knows how she answers, so he just starts talking. "Hinata hon, I need your help. I need a fanfiction name. Any ideas?"

Hinata pauses to think about what Naruto said and then responds. "O, um, you know you called me hon, right?"

Naruto thinks for a minute. "Hmm, that's too long. Something else?"

Hinata is now thinking, _ok, guess he didn't understand._ "Well, umm--" Alas, before Hinata can speak up, Naruto cuts in with a new question.

"Hey, Hinata, who's your fave writer?"

Without thinking, Hinata answers. "**HinatalovesNaruto**--" Oops... Sadly, she caught herself too late.

At that moment, Naruto screams, "Omy god, I love her too--!" Wait a second... Another one with impulsive responses.

There is an awkward silence on both lines.

Hinata thinks to herself. _Um, glad he doesn't know that's me. I can't believe he reads them._

Trying to shift the conversation, Hinata says, "So Naruto, how about you name yourself **Hinata-lover**?"

Naruto stays quiet for a moment. _But I don't want anyone to know._ "--Oops, I gotta go, I have another call. Hinata, I will call you back."

He hangs up. "I'm glad I took care of that fast. If I tell her I like her, she will hate me. Well, saved again...Ok, I am gonna be **konohasghostwriter**."

Finally, Naruto's third try at a name went through.  
_Ok, logging in. Now, about that story. I want it to be about Sasuke, and me beating him up. Yep. That's almost as good as Hinata kissing Naruto!--Hmm? Wait, Hinata kissing Naruto? DO I THINK ABOUT THAT? Wait a minute...nobody can hear me thinking that. Alrighty, back to the story._

After a long night of typing his story, Naruto falls asleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Early the next morning, Naruto decides he needs a beta reader.

"Who should I call? Let's see, maybe Hinata? I can get her to come over and--nah. Lemme try Shino. He's cool. And he will be honest."

So Shino shows up at Naruto's house early Sunday morning. Shino walks in all cool and suave, examining each detail of Naruto's not-so-humble abode. "Your house needs cleaning, but I guess I can ignore it to read your story."

Shino reads the story and looks very upset. "What the--? What do you mean you kicked my butt? You are not the strongest in all of Konoha!"

Naruto stands up really tall, his chest out, and declares, "I am the leader of this story and I write what I want! You stink every day, while I rule this Sunday."

Both look at each other and give evil lightning eyes. _Buzz buzz_.

Shino immediately walks out of the house. He goes to the ramen bar and starts to complain about how lame Naruto is and his damn rhyming line. He keeps flashing back to the minute Naruto said "I am the leader of this story, and I write what I want! You stink every day, while I rule this Sunday."

While he complains about how bad Naruto's fanfiction is, Ino walks in and ask what he is talking about. She logs on to fanfiction to read his story. "Hmm, not bad he already has 10 reviews."

"Who are these idiots that read that stupid story?" asked Shino. He leans over Ino and starts to read out loud the reviews.

**REVIEW #1. BY: ITACHIHATER** You suck worse than a duck. Your rhymes are so lame, Where is your shame. And by the way you could never beat Sasuke, he is handsome, hot, and extremely sexy.  
**PM by konahasghostwriter:** I know who you are and your rhymes suck worse than mine. And I beat you everyday 7 ways to sunday.

**REVIEW#2. BY: WHITEEYEDWONDER** YOU ROCK! Write another story, next time can you write me as the hero kicking Sasuke's butt!  
**PM BY konahasghostwriter:** Dude! Of course! I am working on the sequel. You are the next one to carry the konoha kick Sasuke's butt torch!

**REVIEW #3. BY: LOVEROFDEATH** THIS STORY, WAS AN INTERESTING PARARREL TO REAL LIFE. I FOUND YOUR VIOLENCE INVIGORATING. THE TERMS YOU ENDEARED UPON THE SASUKE WERE UTTERLY BEAUTIFUL. WRITE MORE AND I MAY CONSIDER DROPPING THE VENDETTA TO KILL YOU  
**PM BY: konahasghostwriter:** umm, kay. You might want to check the button underneath the tab, you know caps lock, and STOP YELLING AT ME! Thanks for the review, I think??

**REVIEW #4 BY: HATEMEDETESTME** Wild thing, I think I love you, but I wanna know for sure, Is sasuke really gone?! Wait, I dont wanna know. Just next time, remind me not to drink sake while reading this great crap!  
**PM BY:konahasghostwriter** That name is so familiar, I think I love you too...nah, you remind me of red clouds and shark like fishies.

**REVIEW #5 BY: MENDOKSE** Why I read this, I will never know. Let me start by saying, you need to have the audience understand your true motives. And kissing Hinata 3 times to piss off Shino is a no-no! You do want to live for the next chapter right?  
**PM BY: konahasghostwriter:** Troublesome ehh? Sorry momme, next time I do better for yah. Unless this is Shino, who is jealous of me, the sexy beast, leave me alone to kissy Hinata. (kisses Hinata again! smoochie)

As he continues to read Shino is becoming more and more pissed off! "I am gonna hurt Naruto. Everyone here who wants to help me beat his behind till next Sunday, join me now as your leader."

Ino looks at him and then just grabs the laptop. "I want to review too..." So she signs in and starts to write her review.

**Review # 11 BY: Sasukesmine** Your story is all fiction, You suck! Sasuke rules you drool!  
**PM BY: konahasghostwriter** First off piggy, I am a fan FICTION writer, so I know its fiction. Get a grip. Sasuke stinks so change that name!

Ino stands up and yells to Shino, "Let's go! That brat child is home PMing right now. He already responded to my review and he called me a pig!"

Sakura is walking in and responds, "But you are what you are. A PIG!"

Ino turns around with flames in her eyes. "I am gonna beat you down after I'm done with Naruto."

Sakura then asks about what is going on and they show her the story and wait for her reaction. Sakura is laughing so hard, she has fallen off the chair and is screaming with tears in her eyes. "That is the funniest thing ever!"

When asked what was so funny, she replies in a low voice. "'First off, Piggy!'"

Ino smacks the back of her head and then walks out with Shino. They set out to collect people for their angry mob.

Meanwhile, Sakura is very amused by the story and decides to leave a review.

She looks around and secretly tries to cover up her sign in name:

**Review #12 BY undercoverNarutolover** That is the funniest story evah. I f-love it. Please write more soon!  
**PM BY konahasghostwriter** Thanks, I love you too. Typing as we speak, Chapter 2!

Sakura decides to eat at the Ramen Bar and then go check on Naruto and the others.

Naruto is still home typing. He is now officially a fanfiction addict. He can't stop writing stories and has decided to do his famous jutsu to have all his clones write a part.

"This makes it even better! More Naruto's makes for faster updates!"

Just then, he hears crowds of people yelling outside his window. There stands Sasuke with Shino carrying a flaming torch.

Naruto smiles and yells out the window, "Is that the torch for **Whiteeyedwonder**?! I promised him he could beat Sasuke up next! And a special butt whooping cameo for Shino has been updated! Sorry Shino but no kiss from Hinata for you in this chapter either! She actually kicks you while your down and then spits! ...Yeah! Hold on while I type that in!"

Shino is really pissed and looks at Sasuke, who is very quiet. "What is wrong with you?"

Sasuke answers, "I just thought of something. I think Itachi reads fanfiction! O'no, we do the same things, even if we hate each other! I just wanted Itachi to give back my red balloon! Then I won't hate him anymore. My red balloon...wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke continues to cry and goes into the fetal position in a corner.

Shino just walks away and looks for more angry peeps (who are not super emotional) to help him.

Naruto looks out the window and yells, "That was great, Sasuke! Just for that, I have something for you."

Naruto comes down the steps with a big red balloon. He hands it to him and Sasuke rises up all happy to grab his balloon and run to show Chouji. "Look! My long lost Balloon that Itachi stole has come back!"

Just then, a strong wind blows the balloon out of the prodigy's hand. He looks sadly up as his balloon flies away. Reenacting the previous moment in time, he is back in fetal position and crying, "Why?!"

Chouji takes this opportunity to run and yells, "Damn all these emo people. I'm hungry!"

Naruto yells back, "Hey, your emo too! You wear a dress when you can't find chips! I've seen you!" Naruto walks back into his humble little apartment and sits to type some more. "Hmm, I have writers block now. Maybe I'll read a story."

So Naruto clicks on a new one shot. It is MysticUber's "Hair Happenings."

"Sounds stupid enough. Let me read it."

After a few minutes of reading, Naruto begins to burst out laughing. "This chic is either very lonely or has no beta reader."

But suddenly, when he stares back at the comp, Naruto notices something really scary happening. Shinobi'sGhost is reaching out of the laptop ala the ring. She grabs his neck and starts to force ice cream that Mysty and SG had been sharing down his throat. "We are not lonely! We are here together and proud to be EMO!"

Naruto yells and screams for help.

And as he is yelling, he finds Hinata standing over him. "Naruto, wake up! I got worried when you didn't call me back. Did you ever make an account and write your story?"

He is still sweating and runs over to the laptop. "Thank goodness my story is still here with all its reviews. I almost thought the whole day was a dream! Can I tell you my nightmare?"

Hinata is busy not paying attention to Naruto. She is reading his story. And blushing like crazy. She nods to acknowledge that he asked her something and then continued reading his story.

While he is telling his dream about the two weird fanfiction writers, she is writing the link down so she can review when she gets home.

He then asks her if it sounded scary and she replies, "Yeah, very. Though I don't find ice cream terrifying. Ghosts tho and Uber demons are scary. Naruto, I have to go and take care of something. Keep up the good work!"

Just then, she walks over to him, almost as if to give him a kiss and in walks Shino!

"What is going on here?", He asks. "Hinata, I brought an angry mob to beat Naruto to a pulp. Are you aware of what he said about you?"

She looks puzzled and asks, "What?"

Naruto jumps in and tells Hinata the phone is for her, but it never rang. He quickly runs to the kitchen and picks up his other phone. "Hinata meet me at the ramen bar, your secret admirer."

Hinata looks at Shino, and then tells him that her sister needs to meet her at the ramen bar. "It's an emergency."

She immediately leaves and thinks to herself. "Wow, Naruto asked me on a date. What should I do?"

Naruto rushes to change his clothes and forgets that Shino is there and still arguing.

Just as Naruto is walking out, Neji is coming up the stairs. "I came over to borrow your laptop so I can write an update to my fansite. Girls love me, you know. Tonight's poll is 'Should Neji cut his hair?'"

"Yeah, whatever. Use it at my house. I need it when I get home. Just let yourself in and out when you're done. There's old milk in the fridge. Later?"

Naruto arrives at the ramen bar and there is Hinata typing on a laptop as she waits for him. He looks over her shoulder and asks, "Whatcha doin?"

She x's the screen out and laughs nervously. "Um, nothing, reading stories. But, now that you're here, why'd you ask me to meet you?"

Naruto starts off by saying, "I wrote a story today and I've been thinking. I wrote that I kissed you...Can I kiss you and find out if it's like in my story?"

Hinata looks shocked. Then OMG, he is leaning in to kiss her. (What should she do?)

Just then Itachi walks in with a red balloon. He figured he could tease Sasuke today. He puts it between Naruto and Hinata and Naruto kisses the balloon. When he opens his eyes, he tells Hinata she was the best, most rubbery kiss ever.

Itachi just winked at Hinata and went to find Sasuke elsewhere.

Naruto now thinking he and Hinata are a hot item, invites her on a second date. Feeling very confident now, he tells her he will wait till their next date for a second kiss.

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief and goes home.

Naruto gleefully walks all the way back to his apartment. There he finds Neji, asleep on his laptop and Shino still on the floor looking shocked. "Can he go home already?" Naruto asks to himself. "Why is Shino still here? Whatever, I'm tired."

Naruto lays down and starts to dream that again, ala the ring SG and Mysty are coming out of his laptop. They keep telling him he never kissed Hinata and that it was a red balloon.

After a few moments, he wakes up and yells, "I hate them! Of course I kissed her, even if she did smell like latex! I can't sleep...wonder what I should do now? Hmm, let me check my stories."

So off Naruto goes to slide Neji off his laptop so that he may check his stories. Neji's fansite is still open though, and tons of people are on and messaging. "Hmm, he's right. Lots of girls do love him." Naruto then minimizes Neji's fan page and signs on to fanfiction.

"What another review, and OMY GOD! It's by my fave writer!"

**REVIEW BY: HINATALOVESNARUTO** That was soo sweet, I wish Hinata and Naruto were really together. Thank you for always leaving me reviews. I love you.  
**PM BY: konahaghostwriter:** I can't believe you read my story, I love you too. Next chapter is dedicated to you.

Naruto, is so happy. "Today has been wonderful. I really want to meet this writer. I wonder how I go about my dedication...hmm. Ok, I have some ideas. I'm gonna type till I can't type anymore!"

Just then, he hears a knock. "Maybe if I ignore it, they will go away. It's late and those fools are still asleep in my living room."

But alas, the knocking continues.

"O'man, they're still knocking. Bah! Ok! I'm coming!" As he walks to the door, he notices Shino still asleep. He looks over and then sees Neji, he's drooling.

"How cute."

"Hey, I wasn't thinking that, who said that?"

Orochimaru lifts his arm up and claims the blame for saying something so weird.

Naruto turns to him. "What the--! How you get in here?"

Orochimaru looks over at him and just laughs.

"Forget it. I don't care. Just tell me what you want and then get out. I'm very busy."

Orochimaru just looks at him for a moment and then decides to talk. "Look, I read this story on fanfiction and I have this feeling you know a secret about Sasuke. I want to know what it is." Naruto laughs. "Listen, I don't know anything about anybody, its just a fic. It's all in my noggin!"

Orochimaru is getting pissed when Kimimaru walks in. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Naruto looks shocked. "Didn't my boy, Lee, kill you?"

Kimimaru is like, "Um, no. You believe all fanfics you read?"

"That was a fanfic?" asks Naruto.

"Heck yeah. Lee writes these weird fanfics, and kills me in like 100 ways. What a jerk right? He takes out his frustration on me cause he can't handle Sasuke and then Sakura will never forgive him if he really did. He's still trying to date her."

Naruto is just in awe at all these people being fanfic readers and writers.

All this time, he'd been thinking fanfiction was his unique gig, when all along, it was HE who was out of the loop.

**End of Chapter**

Hope you all enjoyed this wonderfully insane chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! So, until next time, readers!

**Review Please!!**


End file.
